


Tumblr Prompts

by theprinceofbrokenhearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F, M/M, Magic-Users, References to Drugs, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofbrokenhearts/pseuds/theprinceofbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>???? I did tumblr prompts and all my friends are gay weebs so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GaaLee Witch AU

**Author's Note:**

> “So, you’re telling me you can’t do spells, and you can’t transform? What kind of witch are you?!”

“So, you’re telling me you can’t do spells, and you can’t transform? What kind of witch are you?!” 

Those were the words he’d heard his entire life. He’d had nothing but tiny hexes and curses tossed at him for as long as he could remember. Being in the place he was, unable to do magic, he’d been trapped. Until, that is, he’d been taken under the wing of a very well known potion master, known far and wide as the best in his field. 

Lee was told there was going to be hard work. That it wasn’t going to be easy to gain the respect of the magical community. That it would get worse before it got better. 

But, if there was one thing Rock Lee had, it was determination. Hours upon hours of hard work, taking his time to peruse through every single book he could get his hands on, to stand over a bubbling cauldron for hours, just to be the very best at brewing potions. Just to make his teacher proud.

During Lee’s time as an apprentice, he’d met a boy. They’d met when they were young, during a conference that Lee had accompanied his teacher to. The younger boy had pain in his eyes, and even with the little magical skill Lee had, he could since hate in the others heart. 

It hurt Lee, to see someone who seemed… Alone as he had always been. Even surrounded by family, he looked like he didn’t have a friend in the world. 

Upon trying to talk to him, and apparently being the first person to try, the boy became absolutely infatuated with Lee.

As Lee was getting to know the other better, he learned his name (which was Gaara), his likes, his dislikes. Everything about him, it seemed like Gaara had never had the opportunity to share. 

Lee could listen to Gaara talk for hours, and it seemed like Gaara had always had a lot to say. Lee told Gaara everything as well, everything he’d been through, how alone he felt until he’d found his teacher… 

They connected over it. They became closer and closer over the years, becoming best friends, visiting each other, until one day.. 

Gaara wanted something more, so much more, with the friend he’d come to know, to love. 

He was the one to close the distance for the first kiss, to make the first move. 

And together… Well, they were a force to be reckoned with.


	2. Ibaki Myth AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Awake from your dream, frog maiden, skin green as the emerald sea, let me tell you a tale, of a love that had failed
> 
> Prick 
> 
> Prick
> 
> Prick
> 
> Goes the scorpions tail~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song fic??? yeah

“You believe in reincarnation?” 

Not his usual opening line, but in this case, it was the only one Baki could bare to use. 

“Cuz I swear, babe, I met you in another life.”

That’s always how things start, isn’t it? Just a word, a moment. 

Ibiki didn’t know what he was getting into. He had no idea he’d get in with a guy called ‘The scorpion,’ a well known drug dealer to some people. He didn’t mean to get roped in as his sidekick, the frog. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

But he just couldn’t bare to leave. He couldn’t stand the idea of existing without Baki at his side. Just the thought made him feel sick. He had to stick next to the other, through everything, through anything, no matter what. 

That’s what love was, right? Love was crazy, love made you do sick, wrong things. 

Love could make you kill.

Love could kill you.

Baki never meant to fall in love. Love wasn’t part of his job description. 

Love only got in the way. 

And nothing got in the way of Baki’s work. 

Killing was simple. Killing could be clean, it didn’t have to be messy. 

This kill was. 

Baki thought it would be easy, quick. He didn’t count on Ibiki dying in his arms, at his own hand. He didn’t expect the pain that it would bring to him. 

He didn’t expect his own gun to be pressed against his temple. 

He didn’t expect his end.


	3. KibaLee, We met because when walking your dog it got lose and came to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, dogs are supposed to be a mans best friend, and Akamaru’s my number one wing man! Guess I oughta take you on a date then, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

“You know, dogs are supposed to be a mans best friend, and Akamaru’s my number one wing man! Guess I oughta take you on a date then, huh?”

Lee tried not to stare. It wasn’t the first time he’d taken a morning run and come across a friendly animal! But… Nothing like this had happened before. He wasn’t usually the type to look into romantic endeavors, and he certainly didn’t get hit on very often. 

Lee couldn’t even say a word, just staring open mouthed at the other for a moment before shaking his head. “Excuse me, but did you actually just ask me on a date? You can not be serious!” he said, his face confused. 

Kiba grinned a little, cocking his head. “Yeah! Come on, I’m serious. It ain’t gotta be right now or nothin’, but I’d really like to take ya on a date! You gotta number, an email, anything? I trust my boys judgement!” he said, his grin not faltering. 

Lee looked down, nerves suddenly hitting him. He really wasn’t used to this kind of attention. “Um. Sure! I would very much like that.” he said, pulling his phone out and handing it to the other. “You can put in your number, we can have lunch?” he said, looking up at the other and giving him a little smile. 

Kiba grinned, putting his number in the phone and handing it back to him. “I’m Kiba, that’s what I put myself in as. Gimme a text, kay? I wanna hear from you, aight? Don’t leave me hangin’. Come on, Akamaru!” he said, taking off at a jog away from the other, Akamaru following close behind him. 

Lee just stood there, blinking. “I am Lee…” he murmured, looking down at his phone. Did that really just happen? “And… I… Suppose I have a lunch date!” he said, perking up a bit before tucking his phone into his pocket and getting back to his jog.


	4. TemaHina, Road Trip Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, it’s good to get away sometimes. And… I think it’s the best when I’m with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've literally never written temari before forgive me

“You know, it’s good to get away sometimes. And… I think it’s the best when I’m with you.”

Hinata wasn’t impulsive. She’d had a strict upbringing, she followed the rules, she wasn’t even outgoing. It just wasn’t who she was! At least, it wasn’t who she was before she met Temari. 

Temari… Who was impulsive, reckless at times even. Who went out, partied, had fun, did what she wanted, and said what she meant without hesitation. Who somehow managed to fall in love with the shyest girl in the Leaf, and bring out a new side of her. 

Hinata laughed, looking over at Temari after she spoke. “You really feel that way, Tem?” she said, a blush rising on her cheeks. Even after all the time they’d spent together, she still had a hard time believing the way Temari felt. 

Temari nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. “I really do. I think you’re beautiful. Damn good thing you’re so shy, otherwise someone else might have gotten to you first. And…” Temari said, hesitating just a bit. 

Hinata blinked, cocking her head as she looked at Temari. “And…? What is it, Temari, you don’t usually hold anything back!” she said, giggling a little bit.

“And… I love you. I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.” Temari murmured, her eyes staying trained on the road. Her cheeks turned pink, trying to keep her features from giving away how she was feeling. 

Hinata gasped softly, looking down at her hands before smiling brightly. She put a hand gently on Temari’s shoulder, humming softly. “I love you too. There’s nobody else I’d want to travel with…” she said, leaning to gently kiss the others cheek. 

Temari breathed a sigh of relief, grinning a little. She suddenly pulled the car over, looking around. “You know, I haven’t seen another car in a while… Come here.” 

Hinata wasn’t impulsive, not before. Now… she was ready to take a chance.


End file.
